Year: 2100 Problem: Zombies
by cats12812
Summary: It was January first 2100 when the apocalypse started. The day when zombies appeared. Now two months later. None knows why it happened. None knows how it happened. None knows the cure. All they know is how to kill them and rumors about safe places. Nothing will work unless it's solar power. But rumors are going around of a cure. Are these rumors true? Contestshipping
1. Prologue

Back in the day, in schools, many people would choose their friends based on looks. It was crazy, to choose to hang around someone because they were pretty. It was like choosing a cereal based on colour. This was the early 2000s.

Now, they don't have the option. Many of them don't even exist - very few humans are fighting for survival. Humans are about to be extinct. WWIII started. But it wasn't the countries against other countries.

Welcome to the age of the Zombies.

There are a few places that are Zombie free, commonly referred to as the 'Safe Towns'. They are disappearing though. Zombies are getting in and taking over the towns.

It was so hard to leave the corpse of a family or friend who had been attacked—until you left. And then it was the easiest goddamned thing in the world.

It was hard to forget how full the world once was of people, full to bursting, and each of them imaginable and consistently misimagined.

It was this time of life where people realised that not everything is survivable.

Not even survival.

What people were left, they fought. They found guns and knives. They learned that the way to kill Zombies was to attack the head. With that knowledge, they tried to wipe them out.

And unless you were a drunk person or an extremely happy, severely brain-damaged three-year old, the first thing you would do was either flee or kill.

However, there was always a final option.

To die.

If you were bitten, you would die an hour after you got bit. Once you died, you would come back to life in 10 minutes.

And as long as the protagonists don't die, this is gonna be one hell of a story.

**This story is made with maycontestdrew. Check out her stories.**

**We don't own pokemon.**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 1

A young teen trotted through the streets, attempting to be as silent as a mouse. Literally. Except, no mouse he knew carried a gun in his hand, and glared at every object that moved through the wind out of suspicion.

A young girl saw the teenager and stared at him.

The boy widened his eyes in shock. Damn it. He was caught. But she was only a girl, right? The boy, Blake, although knowing that socialising can suck at times, it was better than the alternative the other times. So he approached the girl, "Hey. You're not a zombie, are you?" Smooth, Blake. Smooth.

The girl laughed a little, giggling, "No."

Blake nodded, entirely convinced. She didn't look or sound like a single Zombie he had ever met before. He was in a nice situation - if he was looking for romance. It was somewhat peaceful for once, and quiet. She had eyes that weren't Zombie eyes - and that was something worth seeing.

"Oh, that's good. Blake." he shortly introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Annie," the girl responded.

Realising that the girl had no intention on shaking his hand, Blake shoved it back in his pocket awkwardly. It was like getting rejected, in a way. Was his hand ugly looking or something? He cleared his throat, "What is a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of a street all alone, eh?"

She blushed and stuttered "K-k-keeping an eye out for zombies."

At the word of Zombies, Blake tensed ever so slightly and glanced around. He lowered his voice, "So am I. Are you going anywhere?"

"Just trying to find a place that's safe."

"May I join you?"

"Sure," Annie glanced at the sky and asked,"Know any places that are good for staying the night at?"

"In a bed..." Blake muttered, "If we can find one."

"If we can find a hotel that's zombie free, then we can have a bed." she said.

Blake sighed, "Do you think we'll ever find one?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this town so I can't say." She yawned and added, "I hope we do. I haven't had sleep for a long time."

"Well, for the pretty lady, I shall find a Zombie-less hotel. And if I can't find a Zombie-less one, I'll make it Zombie-less." Blake joked around, smirking rather proudly at his snide remark.

Annie giggled a little and said "Okay."

Blake opened the screen door after peering through it and establishing that there weren't any Zombies inside there. He slipped open the door, and gestured Annie to go in, "Ladies first." he smirked.

From a distance, he could hear this random bickering and he froze.

"Excuse me, are you suggesting that I eat too much?"

"Never said that."

"So does that mean that I'm a good eater?"

"Never said that either."

"AAAHHHH DREW!"

Blake's eye twitched. Certainly not Zombies. But he did hear a thud that made him flinch. When he looked over to the source of the sound, he saw a girl who was obviously infuriated shouting at some arrogant looking grass-haired boy.

Annie looked at them and started laughing.

Both the grass-head and the bandana-head stopped bickering, and nervously turned to face both Annie and Blake. Blake frowned, "No Zombies?"

"No Zombies." the girl, from rage had turned into embarrassment, clarified. "Who are you?"

"I'm Annie." Annie said.

"Blake." Blake said, holding out his hand.

The brunette smiled, being naive, and immediately trusted both Blake and Annie, "Nice to meet you two. Sorry to interrupt your um... honeymoon?" she guessed.

Annie blushed a deep red and stutter "N-n-n-n-n-n-no. We just met." and then glared at the brunnette for even thinking about it.

"Oh, whoops!" the girl laughed awkwardly while the boy had face-palmed.

"I'm Drew." the boy said.

The brunette, realising that she hadn't said her name yet, quickly jumbled in, "May. I'm May." She said, and then realised she was being glared at. Woah, what was happening? Did she say something wrong?

Then the sound came. It was more than just a frying pan falling from the counter. It wasn't even the sound of a tornado or something. The sound was of a ninja. A really loud and awkward ninja. And that could only mean one thing.

Zombies.


End file.
